The Power of Three Spell
The "Power of Three Spell" invokes the Power of Three to vanquish evil and protect the Charmed Ones. In the Book of Shadows it was called the Warlock Spell. However, the Charmed Ones have used the spell for other purposes, such as to protect themselves from other demons''As seen in Womb Raider.'' or regain the trust in themselves.As seen in Something Wicca This Way Goes?. The Power of Three Spell Usages Vanquishing their first warlock vanquishing Jeremy.]] Prue had found their family's Spirit Board in the basement when she was looking for the circuit tester. Her sister Piper could not believe that they still had this, as it had been such a long time that she had seen it. She turned the spirit board around and read aloud the message that her mother had carved in the back. A day later, when she and her sisters became the Charmed Ones, they were confronted by their first enemy; Jeremy Burns, Piper's boyfriend and a warlock. When Jeremy had trapped the sisters in the attic, Piper remembered the inscription on the back of the spirit board, how the Power of three will set them free. Prue and Piper began chanting the spell, and their younger sister Phoebe followed them. They kept chanting the spell and ultimately vanquished Jeremy. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Retrieving back the Book of Shadows A demon of the Astral Plane known as Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows. He intended to demonize the Book and the sisters' powers by chanting all their spells backwards. When chanted backwards, this spell unvanquished Jeremy, who was then sent after the girls to kill them. The sisters were able to re-vanquish Jeremy by chanting this spell again, though, Prue and Phoebe did so over the phone. ("Witch Trial") Defeating the Dragon Warlock The third time that this spell was used was to vanquish the Dragon Warlock. ("Be Careful What You Witch For") Prevailing over the pre-natal Source The sisters had been captured into a magic cage from which magic couldn't escape. The Seer had just been crowned as the Source of All Evil and was about to kill the sisters when suddenly the Source's baby, whom she had stolen not long ago from Phoebe, became too much for her to handle. The sisters were forced to make a plan; Phoebe said that they had to tap into all of the baby's power in order to vanquish the Seer and save themselves. All of the sisters agreed to cast the Power of Three Spell, which created a shield around the cage, which protected them from Seer's attack, and deflected it back, forcing her to vanquish herself, the unborn Source, The Infernal Council, and all of the demons in the lair. ("Womb Raider") Strengthening sisterhood Zankou, a powerful Upper-Level demon, captured the Book of Shadows from the sisters by weakening their emotional state, destroying the confidence in themselves and the Power of Three thus severing their bond with the Book.. Since their magical bond was weakened, the Book's ability to protect itself from evil was broken, thus making it touchable by Zankou and untouchable by the girls. In order to get it back, the sisters recalled all the good that they did and chanted this spell, re-establishing confidence in their powers and thus reforming their bond with the Book. Phoebe's new spell Nearly three years later, Phoebe created a new version of the Power of Three spell in order to vanquish The Source in his ressurected and most powerful form. The spell required the unification of magic of all white magic practitioners in the realm as well as the use of Excalibur. ("Unnatural Resources") Appendices Warlock Spell :How to vanquish your first ::warlock :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free Phoebe's Powerful Power of Three Spell :The Power of Three we now decree :The Power of Three will set you free :The Power of Three will destroy thee : Notes * This is one of the many spells to vanquish a warlock. Behind the Scenes * Despite this being the most popular spell of the show, in the Book of Shadows Documentary, Alyssa Milano stated that whenever they would have to say The Power of Three will set us free, the actresses would complain about it. It has been rumored that the four main stars had it put in their contracts for the spell to be used only once or twice a season, however, no sources can confirm. * This spell was used as the show's tag line on occasion. It would often be reworded to fit a certain theme or episode. * Fans have created their own The Power of One, Two, Four and even Five spells based on this one. Notes and References Category:Spells Category:Book of Shadows entries